Angels Are Still Watching
by storywriterso
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if Leah went back to Napanee...? please R
1. Getting on with life

"Leah you'll be late for work" called Roberta Leah mother from downstairs.

It had been about a year since Leah and Ethan broke up because of their different lifestyles. Leah had not completely gotten over it but learned to live with it. Shortly after the breakup Leah had decided to go to school to become a nurse she also worked part time as a nurse (not yet an official one) at the local hospital for Dc. Mason.

"Ok mom I'll be down in a second, just give me a minute."

In less than five minutes Leah had on her uniform and was ready to go. Leah drove her beautiful red convertible to the hospital. When she got there Dc. Mason gave her a warm greeting. She liked Dc. Mason he was always a cheerful person. However he always got her straight to work.

"Leah we have got a lot of work to do this morning we have a full house on our hands." said Dc. Mason.

"Alright I'll start right away" replied Leah as Dc. Mason handed out the schedule for that day.

"Oh yes, Leah please come see me in my office when your shift is over there is something very important that I need to talk to you about."

"Sure thing Doc." Replied Leah cheerfully but she secretly wondered if anything was wrong.

Through the whole day Leah was very apprehensive about her upcoming meeting with Dc. Mason. The day flew by quickly and she couldn't even count how many people she had helped that day but she loved being a nurse. Leah walked into Dc. Mason's office and realized that it was very homey with a couch and many pictures of his family.

"Hey Doc what's up?" Leah asked a bit nervously and the Doc must have sensed it because he replied cheerfully.

"Oh it's nothing bad Leah I don't want you to be worried trust me." Said Dc. Mason "the only reason I wanted to speak with you is because I have a proposition for you. I'm going to be transferring to a small town to work. Now I'm already bringing one nurse with us but I need another. Now I know you're not done you schooling but you can do your courses via the internet and I believe that this could give you some good hands on experience as well. So what d' ya say?"

Leah was elated and excited she had longed for a chance to get away form the house, the place that only brought her unhappy memories of Neil dying and of her mother griving afterwords.'

"I would love to go I'm so happy!" replied Leah with excitement.

Withing the next week Leah was on the road to the mistery town. Her mother had let her leave reluctantly but she new it was her life.


	2. Arrival

Within the next week Leah was on the road to the mystery town. Her mother had let her leave reluctantly but she new it was her life. she told doctor Mason to keep were they were going a secret she wanted it to be a surprise.

After a few more minutes Leah, the Mason family and the other nurse Sharon were coming into town. Leah's stomach suddenly felt a sinking sensation as she new she recognized the town. Her suspicion confirmed it when she saw the big sign that said WELCOME TO NAPANEE.

"Leah are you all right? You look a bit pale." Said Mrs. Mason a very kind women

"Oh yes I'm fine" Leah replied with a fake smile as she noticed that everyone was staring at her with concern. "I'm just very tired."

"Alright if you say so, we'll be there in 2 minutes so you can rest when we get there." Suggested Mrs. Mason

"We should all get some rest before the week starts on Monday." said Dc. Mason.

And with that they arrived at a beautiful large mansion.

"Wow!" said Leah in awe. "it's gorgeous.

"We needed enough space for you and Mary to fell comfortable as well as my family and I." said Dc. Mason explaining the reasoning to the house being so big.

However Leah was a bit worries at how much the Doc would be paying for the house and to uphold this house.

"And don't look so worried Leah the hospital is paying for all of it so you don't need to worry about the cost." said Mrs. Mason cheerfully.

When Leah entered the house and was shown her room it was large and beautifully decorated. There was even a sitting area with a T.V. and a couch with very nice plush pillows in all different colors. She had her own bath and her own king sized bed. Mary was rooming right next to her. She liked Mary she was a very nice lady about 20, she was an official nurse. There was also a cute laptop computer from which Leah could do her courses. Leah decided that despite the shock of now living in Nappanee she did need some rest and so she lay down on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

A few hours later Leah, Mary and Christie the Docs daughter were in Leah's red convertible driving to the supermarket to get some groceries for supper that evening. Christie was a very nice girl about 16. The Doc and his wife also had a 10 year old son Tommy but he didn't want to come so it was just the girls.


End file.
